Be My Lady
by Just Ressa
Summary: Another look into the world of Criminal Minds. Extending off of "How We Met", can be read alone or in any order after HWM. Morcia through and through. I don't own the CM characters, but Ms. Summers does make an appearance in this again. Thanks for the Love y'all! Love to Each and everyone of y'all. Shouts out to PolHop and Jenny Crum. Y'all keep me going.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it great?" Garcia said, as they patiently waited in the waiting room of the hospital. "We get Emily back, Hotch and Emily are married, and we, I mean ** _I_** get a new munchkin to spoil!" Garcia stood up for the fifth time, and for the fifth time, Morgan gently placed a hand on her arm and guide her back down to her seat.

"Thanks Love", she said, patting his hand. "I'm just so…"

"Excited?" Morgan said, laughing. "I can see that. Let me ask you this, have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Me?" she said, a look of pure surprise on her face. "I don't know, Derek. I mean me as a mommy?"

"I think it's a great idea", Reid said, chiming in. "You're great with Jack", he said turning the page he was reading with Jack.

"And Henry", JJ said, holding out her hands for her son as Will dropped him in her lap.

"What are y'all chatting 'bout", Will asked.

"Garcia being a mom one day", Morgan said.

"Well I think you got the chops for it. If anybody can handle this rascal here," he said ruffling Henry's hair, "and still be sane when you're done, then you can handle anything. Including being called Mommy."

"Why?" she said turning back to Morgan. Morgan went to open his mouth when Hotch cam around the corner.

"I can't believe it, another son", Hotch said. "You guys can come see him at the window in a minute." Hotch jogged off down the hall and Morgan picked up Jack and the team followed to the Nursery window.

Hotch reached in the bassinet and held up his son to the glass. The baby squirmed a bit and then settled quietly.

"He's so tiny!" Jack said looking at him. "And he's pink!"

"You were pink too!" Garcia said. "He's not going to stay that way." She looked at the bassinet. "Jakob Aaron Hotchner", she said. "What a great name."

The team stepped in to visit Emily for moment and Hotch.

"He's gorgeous Emily", JJ said, giving her a quick hug.

"Love the name", Garcia said, hugging her too.

"I knew you would, Garcie", Emily said. Morgan looked up with a bit of confusion. Hotch smiled.

"The Wallflowers", Hotch said, rolling his eyes mockingly.

"I don't get it", Reid said.

Garcia lit up. "The leader singer of The Wallflowers…"

JJ chimed in. "Oh yeah! "Jakob Dylan! Oh he is so hot…" She trailed off, fanning herself when Will playfully nudged her.

"Yes he is!" Emily and Garcia said in unison and broke out in laughter.

"Oww!" Emily said, cutting her laughter short.

"You OK?" Garcia said.

"Yeah, just sore", Emily said. "I swear I think he tried to pull my insides out when he came. He was so squirmy!"

"Yeah, he was moving a lot when I picked him up in the nursery to show to the team", Hotch said.

"Well you know", Rossi said, "Like father, like son."

"And what's supposed to mean?" Hotch said.

"You never sit still. You're never in your office for more than 30 minutes. You have to keep moving."

"Not true", Hotch said, with a smile.

"Hotch, you haven't sat down once sit we got here", Morgan said.

"And you're semi pacing now", Reid said.

"And…" JJ started.

"Alright!" Hotch said laughing. "You proved your point. Now get out." Hotch opened the door and hugged them all one by one as they left the room.

"Rest well, Em!" Garcia shouted. "Don't worry, Bossman, Jack's going to have a great time with me!"

"You mean us, Mama", Morgan said, picking up Jack and putting him on his shoulders as they exited the room.

"Well thanks to the both of you then. Really, I, we, appreciate it", Hotch said, looking over at his now sleeping wife.

"My pleasure", Garcia said, leaving the room.

"Uh, Derek", Garcia asked, as she caught up with Morgan and Jack.

"Yes, Penelope?" Morgan said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you just invite yourself to our sleepover?"

"No", I invited myself to what I thought was a movie night! But now that's it a sleepover, I am most definitely there!" He galloped away with Jack on his back, giggling softly as they headed out the door.

Garcia sighed. "It's hard enough to see you at work", she said softly. "But now you're staying the night?" She jogged a little to catch up again. Morgan looked back at her and smiled. There was no way she was going to tell him he couldn't stay. He was banking on that.

When Morgan and Garcia got to her house, Jack ran in right away and plopped down on the sofa.

"Tarzan?" Jack said hopefully.

"Hmm", Garcia said. "I was thinking we'd try something different. What about Monsters Inc?"

"Ooh, monsters are scary Aunt Pen", Jack said nervously.

"OK, OK", Garcia said, smiling. "Tarzan it is!" She walked over to the DVD player, popped in the movie, grabbed Jack a bowl of popcorn and a Yoo-Hoo, and went the clean the kitchen a bit. Later, Morgan followed her.

"You know he's not going to last the whole movie", Morgan said.

"Check the end of the couch", Garcia said, drying the dishes. Morgan looked over the island to see Jack knocked out with a blanket securely around him.

"They haven't even fought the tiger yet!"

"Leopard, Dear", Garcia said. "And I knew that. He's had an exciting day!"

Morgan draped his arm around Garcia and kissed her cheek. "And you still think you're not going to be a great mommy some day?"

"Dunno", she said shrugging. She walked around the island. "I'm going to put him in the bedroom. Reid is coming to pick him up in the morning."

"Let me, Sweetness", Morgan said, picking Jack up carefully. "You put us on a movie, and get some adult drinks."

"OK", Garcia said, pouring wine for the both of them. She grabbed Marvel's Avengers from the shelf and had it cued up for Morgan.

"Ready?" he said, sitting down beside her as she handed him a glass of Merlot.

"As I'll ever be", Garcia said. As the movie played, Morgan kept stealing glances at Garcia. She looked the same, but behind her eyes was a sadness he couldn't explain. But before he could get up the courage to ask her about it, she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

"Another time, Baby Girl", he said wrapping his arm around her and turning off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

When Garcia woke up the next morning, Morgan was gone and so was Jack. Garcia looked on the table and grabbed a note.

"Pretty Boy took Jack to get washed up and back to the hospital", she read aloud. "I went home to change. Meet up with you later at the hospital."

Garcia thanked the heavens that she wouldn't have to see a half naked Derek Morgan parading around her apartment in just a towel. Once a few years ago had been enough. "Oh who am I kidding", she said aloud. "One could never be enough."

Garcia showered and changed and went to the hospital. She decided to stop in the cafeteria for coffee first before heading to the Maternity Ward.

"Aunt Pen!" Jack screamed as he ran to her.

"Hey Buddy!" she said, rubbing his head. "How are mom and the baby?"

Reid hugged Garcia. "They're both doing well. She was about to feed when we left."

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to see mom's boobie", Jack said snickering.

"Jack!" Garcia said half shocked, half laughing. "The word is breast. Where did you learn that other word?"

"Uncle Derek", Jack said, walking ahead of them to the table.

"Remind me to have a talk with Uncle Derek", Garcia said, chuckling.

"My ears are burning!" Morgan said, walking over to them with a large teddy bear.

"Uncle Derek!" Jack said, hugging him. "Aunt Pen's mad at you."

"When is she not?" he said kissing her cheek. "What did I do now, Baby Girl?"

"You taught him the word "boobie!" she seethed.

"And you would have him say…?"

"Breast. It's the correct word." Garcia took a sip of her coffee.

"OK, Champ. The right word is breast." Morgan ruffled his hair. "But boobie is funnier!"

"Derek!" Garcia said, punching his arm.

"Ow!" Morgan said laughing. "I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?"

"You have no idea", Garcia said, smiling sweetly at him.

The all walked over to the Maternity ward together and met up with Will, JJ and Rossi outside the room. And also a very pretty Candy Striper. Garcia started to get really nervous.

Since Reid stayed behind to talk to the Candy Striper in the hall, the rest of the team went in to see Emily and baby Jakob.

"Hey Guys!" Emily said, struggling to sit up.

"Easy, Honey", Hotch said, helping her.

"How's everyone?" Hotch said, reaching in the bassinet and picking up his son. Jack climbed on the bed and sat next to Emily.

"Can I hold him?" Jack asked.

"You gotta be really careful, Sweetie", Emily said. "He's very delicate."

"Delicate?" Jack asked.

"It means fragile", Reid said.

"Fragile?" Jack said, as Hotch placed the baby in his arms/lap.

"It means breakable, Buddy", Morgan said, chuckling.

"Morgan!" Emily and Garcia said.

"Here Dad, you take him", Jack said, nervously.

"It's OK, Jack", Hotch said, rubbing his back. "Uncle Derek just meant you have to be very careful with him."

"Yeah, careful", Rossi said, punching Morgan in the arm.

"Owww!" Morgan mouthed, holding his arm.

They all stayed for just a little while, cooing over Jakob until Emily started to get sleepy. Hotch placed a sleeping Jakob in his bassinet and covered Jack with a blanket as he slept in Emily's arms. All of a sudden he heard a commotion outside and came out.

"Ow!" Morgan said laughing. "Why is everyone punching me?"

"'Cause, cause, you're a doofus, that's why!" Reid said, as he stormed off toward the elevator.

"What did you do?!" Garcia said, as she, JJ, Will and Rossi came out the room.

"I have a sleeping baby and wife in here", Hotch said. "This better be good."

"Morgan's being mean", Garcia said.

"Where's Reid?" JJ said.

"He, uh, kinda stormed off", Morgan said, chuckling.

"What'd you do to the kid?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing! He, um, well, you guys saw Kari."

A collective head nodding went around and even Will nodded."

"Will!" JJ said, laughing.

"What?" he said. "She's cute." Will kissed her cheek. "But not as cute as you, Darling."

"Nice save, Romeo", Rossi said.

"So what did you DO?" Hotch said.

"I kinda embarrassed him a bit. I asked Kari to stand by him." Morgan said.

"That's not so bad", JJ said. "What happened?"

"He went into heavy sweats and stammering and just really nervous. Then I asked her to come by me." At this statement, Garcia thinned her lips.

"When Kari walked by me, Reid was visibly better and more steady on his feet. I think he digs her. Big time. I'll find him."

"No, I'll find him", Rossi said, as he patted Morgan on the back. "I think I can help."

As the team dispersed, Garcia and Morgan walked back to Morgan SUV parked in the back.

"I really thought I was helping him, ya know?" Morgan said, shuffling his feet. Garcia looked over at him and sighed. He really did have a big heart.

"You did, in your own way. But Reid isn't like us..."

"..I know..."

"And…" Garcia said cutting back in, "as much as he is like us, he really isn't. His social skills are way below us. I mean look at the Maeve situation. How incredibly high school was that?"

"The way he looked forward to the phone calls…"

"Exactly", she finished. "Pushing him just won't work. He's a turtle. He'll get there, even if it is eventually." She smiled. "He's not like you, Adonis. Always sure, always confident."

"Not always", Morgan said climbing into his SUV. "Want a ride to your car?"

Garcia laughed. "What? The three feet away? I'm good. I could use the walk. See you soon!" She said cheerfully as she hurried away, a slight bounce in her step. Morgan groaned on the inside. Pure, unadulterated torture.

Friday, Morgan walked into work feeling a bit defeated. It was like a cloud of gloom was hanging over him. He tossed and turned all night. Visions of Garcia danced around in his brain and kept sleep at bay. Today she wore a bright lime green dress and matching heels. The cutest lady leprechaun he'd ever seen.

"Hey Hotstuff!" she said, walking over to his desk. Suddenly her demeanor changed when she saw his face. "What's wrong, my Chocolate Drop?"

Morgan smiled in spite of his feelings. Then he just blurted out.

"Garcia, have you ever wanted something so bad, but were so afraid to go for it?" He said standing up.

"Uh", she stammered.

"And", he said moving closer to her personal space, "You knew it could be the best thing that ever happened to you but your nerves kept you from going for it?"

"Um, Derek", she stammered again as he got closer to her face. Moments from placing his lips on hers, Hotch stuck his head out of his office.

"Let's do this", he said, giving Morgan and Garcia a slight smile.

"Uh, yes Sir", Garcia said, picking up her stack of files and heading to the round table. Seeing her flustered state, Hotch grabbed her remote.

"I got this, Garcia", Hotch said.

"Thank you, Sir", Garcia said, passing out the files.

The case took less than a day and Garcia was grateful for a few hours a peace to reflect on what almost happened. Did she almost kiss her best friend? Her amazingly handsome, sexy, sweet, kind caring… What was that he was talking about? Wanting something so bad? Being afraid to go for it? Her thoughts were interrupted by the beep of her cell.

 ** _-Hotch said go home. We're not coming back to the office- JJ_**

Garcia again thanked her lucky stars and packed up to go home. Running into Derek right now in an empty office with nothing but space and opportunity…disastrous.

Garcia shivered a bit and headed to her car. Tomorrow was the party at Rossi's. All she had to do was make it through that party. And then the day after that. And the day after that…


	3. Chapter 3-Kimd33 I hope you approve:)

Garcia walked into Rossi's backyard with the party already in full swing. All of the BAU team was there including Matt Cruz. The auxiliary team was there, and even a few folks from Interpol came to wish Emily and Hotch the best.

Watching Reid and Kari finally dance together, Garcia couldn't help but smile. She didn't even notice Morgan come up behind her.

"Can I interest you in a twirl, Mama?"

"You know I don't dance, Dear", Garcia said.

"Please? For me? I really want to talk to you about something." Garcia sighed and smiled.

"Sure, Handsome", Garcia said. As they headed out to the floor to join the other couples, Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia.

"Doesn't this feel right?" Morgan said, dancing very close to Garcia.

"Right, Sugar Cube?"

"Right. Like it's supposed to be you and me." Morgan said, dipping her slightly.

"It's always going to be you and me", Garcia. "You know that. Friends 'till the end."

Morgan took a deep breath. "But what if I want more?"

The music stopped and Morgan and Garcia stood face to face on the dance floor. The whole garden stopped and watched them. Garcia started to get nervous. 'He was talking like this yesterday in the office', she thought.

"More?" Garcia said, trying to pull away.

"More. Why are you trying to leave?" Garcia had wiggled herself free and stood facing the only man she'd ever really loved more than her father.

Garcia stepped real close to Morgan. "Hotstuff, have you been drinking?"

Morgan took a step back like he'd been slapped in the face. It took him a second to pull himself together. If this had been any other woman, he'd be very angry right now. But as he looked into her eyes, he realized her reaction was because she didn't see herself as someone he could actually fall in love with. He chuckled lightly.

"Not enough to cloud my judgment, Sweet Thing", Morgan said, coming closer to her. He loved invading her private space. To see the light dance in her eyes, the way she stammered. It just confirmed what he already knew. She was in love with him too.

"You can't mean me", Garcia said, backing away.

"Why can't I?" Morgan said.

"Yeah", Hotch said, uncharacteristically. "Why can't he?" Hotch looked at Garcia seriously. "I locked my feelings away for a long time. Look at what I might have missed out on." Hotch turned at looked at Emily holding Jakob in her arms and Jack clinging to her side. "Do you really want to miss out on what could be?"

"I don't", Morgan said grabbing her hand. He got down on one knee in front of her. "Penelope Garcia", Morgan started. "Will you be my lady?"

The garden was still and quiet as Garcia stood there quietly and then began to shake with pure excitement.

"You betcha, Hotstuff!" she said as she kissed him softly.

When Morgan stood up, he picked her up and twirled her in his arms. Kissing her softly, he placed gently back down.

"Buttercup, what does this mean?" She said.

"You're my lady", he said, hugging her again. "And soon, we'll talk about putting a ring on that pretty little finger of yours."

"Oh my word!" Garcia said excitedly and the band struck up, and everyone watched them slow dance to a rhythmic melody.

Rossi looked around and smiled. Kitten and Morgan were on the floor, falling even more in love, Hotch and Emily were a family, and Reid and Kari were falling for each other hard, holding hands and looking like they've been together for forever. Life was good.

The party was winding down, when the gate swung wide open and an audible gasp went through the crowd. Morgan looked at the gate and watched his mother, pretty as ever walk though.

"Momma?" he said making his way over to her. Hand in hand, Garcia and Morgan made it over to where Fran stood only to find Rossi one step ahead of them.

"I thought you were not going to make it?" Rossi said, hugging her close.

Derek Morgan took a step back.

"I thought so to, but I was able to get on stand-by", Fran said, kissing him on the cheek. "Did I miss it?"

"I'm afraid so, Love." Rossi said.

"Hold up. Wait a minute. Stop the presses" Garcia said, smiling from ear to ear. "You knew Derek was going to do something like this?"

"I had a feeling", Rossi said. "So I made a call."

"Oh how sweet!" Garcia said, hugging Fran and Rossi.

"OK", Morgan said loudly. "So no one is going to address the fact that my mother and Rossi just greeted each other, like, like…"

Rossi stepped forward, and placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Son, We've got something to discuss with you…"


	4. Chapter 4

The party thinned out to the BAU core family, Kari and Fran. Lounging around the table, arms around their significant others, the team laughed and smiled happily.

"I hope you're not too mad, Baby", Fran said, patting Morgan's hand. "We, I…well how do you tell your son you've fallen in love with his colleague?"

"Kinda like that, Momma", Morgan said, mockingly with his eyebrow raised. "I'm OK, really. It was a bit of a shock, to say the least, but if you love each other", he looked over at Rossi, "and he's good to you…"

"No worries there, Youngster", Rossi interjected.

"…then I'm OK with it. Unless you think you could do better…" Morgan sided, earning a "Hey!" from Rossi as he threw a grape at him.

"Well, we should be going. It's getting late, and out little men need to get to bed", Hotch said getting up.

"Never mind the men", JJ said, "Look at your wife!" In the lawn chair closest to Hotch, Emily was dead sleep with Jack snuggled up under her, and Jakob on her chest.

"She really has taken to motherhood, hasn't she?" Garcia said, sighing contentedly.

"And so will you", Morgan said kissing her cheek. "Maybe we should go too. We can get started on our own private celebration…"

"TMI Morgan", Emily said sleepily. "Nobody wants to hear how you're going to make Baby Girl see _colors_." At that remark, the whole garden lit up in laughter with Garcia blushing a bright pink.

"C'mon Little Woman", Will said, helping JJ to her feet. Grabbing Henry, he kissed her cheek, "She'll be sleep in five minutes, guaranteed."

"Can I drive you home, Kari?" Reid said, getting up and extending his hand.

"Oh. I'm afraid not, Handsome", Kari said, picking up her purse and keys. She said goodnight to the group. Sauntering past Reid, she touched his cheek softly. "But you can follow me."

Reid sat there for a second until Hotch, Rossi and Morgan all gave him the head nod to get out of there. Saying goodnight to the chuckling men, Reid ran after Kari.

"Think they'll be OK?" Hotch said, gathering his sleeping son in his arms.

"I'll bet they'll be celebrating they're fifty-something anniversary together surrounded by their kids and grand kids", Rossi said. "I can tell", he said, kissing Fran's cheek, "it's the beginning of something amazing for them."

"Us too?" Fran said, leaning her head on Rossi's shoulder.

"Oh Bella", he said, hugging her close. "Our love was written in the stars. We're outta this world, you and me."

"Oh, how sweet!" Garcia said.

Will walked up to Morgan. "He's good. You might want to steal some of his material." Morgan looked over at Garcia gushing over Rossi and Fran.

"You may have a point", Morgan said chuckling.

Morning dawned finding Garcia and Morgan still sleeping in bed. Garcia rolled over, winced in abdominal pain and smiled.

"You OK Baby Girl?" Morgan said, feeling her stir and hearing a faint "Ow".

"I'm fine, Sugar Drop", Garcia said, a slight giggle escaping her. "It's been a long time since I've…well, you know."

"Really?" Morgan said, pulling her into his arms. "Well", he said nibbling her neck, "you know the best way to avoid stiffness is to rework those muscles right away." He pushed her down on the bed gently. "What do you, soon to be Mrs. Morgan? Wanna get started on my momma's grand kids?"

"Mrs. Morgan?" Garcia sat up with a start and accidentally hit Morgan's forehead with her own.

"Ow!" they said together, laughing.

"Honey Bee, what are you saying?" Garcia said, rubbing her head.

"Now that's a new one. I kinda like it", he said, rubbing his head. "Girl you're head is hard! Guess I was right when I called you hard-headed."

"You're evading the question", she said, coming back from the bathroom handing him a cold towel. "So it doesn't knot up."

"Thanks, Sweetness." Garcia stood in front of Morgan and tapped her foot.

"Derek Morgan, you answer me!" Garcia said, hands on her hips. "What did you mean?"

"Did you think I was joking last night?" he said, smiling. "I think I'm OK", he said handing her back the towel.

"Derek!"

"Penelope!" he said laughing. "I know it's been a while, but who's the man in this?"

"Oh!" she said huffing. "Well, it's just, and then you, and then…"

"Yes…" he said smirking. She could be so cute when she was frustrated.

"I just…"

"Penelope Garcia, get dressed. We're going to be late." Morgan hopped out of bed and walked over to her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes", he said nonchalantly.

"Since when", she said following him to her closet, "do have clothes here?"

"I've had clothes here for months", he said. "Or haven't you ever noticed?"

Garcia sat down on the bed, dumbfounded. "We've been happening for months, and I never even saw it coming?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Honey", he said kissing her softly, "We've been happening for years. But thanks for catching up." He lifted her off the bed into a hug. Swatting her on the rear he said, "Now get dressed, or you're going to ruin my plans. And before you say anything, I'm not saying another word."

While Garcia was showering, Morgan's phone rang.

"What's up, Pops?" Morgan said, chuckling at his own joke.

"I'll 'Pops' you", Rossi said, laughing. "Although I like the sound of it, Son. You all set?"

"If I can get her to stop asking questions, then yeah", Morgan said. "She can be so inquisitive!"

"This is Kitten we're talking about. So where's the first stop?"

"I'm taking her to the park first. A carriage ride."

"She's going to love it. Then brunch. Dinner is here, right?"

"I can't wait. She might see it coming", he lowered his voice when he heard the water shut off. "But then she might not."

"Good luck, Morgan. You got this." Rossi started to hang up when Morgan caught his attention.

"Do you need me to pick up Momma from the hotel?"

Rossi smiled devilishly. "What hotel?" he said, hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan and Garcia sat next each other in the horse-drawn carriage, passing lovers sitting under trees, children playing and joggers running. Garcia scrunched up her nose for the umpteenth time.

"It was a good idea in theory, huh?" Morgan said, laughing.

"It's OK, Hotstuff", Garcia said, exhaling. "It's the beautiful thought that counts."

"They never tell you how stank horses are, do they?" Morgan said, chuckling.

"Or that you get a crook in your neck trying to look sideways instead of at a horse's butt!"

"Aww, c'mere", Morgan said. Garcia backed up to him in the seat as his hands started to expertly massage her neck. "Better?"

"Loads. Thank you Sweetie", she said, snuggling into him. The carriage slowed and Morgan helped Garcia exit.

"Where to now?" Garcia said.

"Tell me you're hungry", Morgan said.

"Starving!"

"Then Joe's it is! Unless you don't want Italian…" Morgan smiled as Garcia's face lit up like a thousand watt bulb.

"Mmm, Alfredo. Let's go!" A leisurely 3 hours later, they started to pack up when Morgan felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek? Is that you?"

"Melanie!" Derek said, hugging the woman tightly. "Goodness girl, it's been forever! How the hell are you?"

"I've been good! Really good!" She said, letting go from the hug. "Still profiling?"

"Now why would I ever leave the BAU?" Morgan said. Garcia sat still with a totally look of terror on her face. This woman was gorgeous. Tall as Morgan, and Barbie had nothing on her. Caramel skin and chocolate curls. She looked down, and grabbed her purse.

"Oh my gosh, is this her?" Melanie asked.

"Damn", Morgan said. "I was so excited, I…I'm so sorry Goddess." He reached for her and she reluctantly gave it.

"Melanie, this is…"

"No, let me guess. The beautiful, talented, and totally genius Penelope Garcia!"

"Huh?" Garcia said, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Melanie. Melanie Morgan-Hall. I'm Derek's cousin on his dad's side."

"Omigosh! I had no idea! Hi!" Garcia stammered as she pulled the pretty woman into a hug. "It's wonderful to meet you!"

"Likewise! My cousin speaks so highly of you. Almost as if he's totally in…" Morgan spun Garcia closer to him and surprised her by kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Finally!" Melanie said. "I was wondering!"

After saying goodbye to Melanie, Morgan and Garcia went walking towards the downtown area.

"Did I detect a hint of jealousy back there?" Morgan said, grinning.

"No…" Garcia said, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh." Morgan brought them face to face. "There will never be another woman for me. No woman can do for me what you do for me."

"And what do I do for you?" Garcia asked in a small voice. Morgan kissed her deeply and held her face in his hands for a moment.

"You, Baby Girl, you keep me alive. Without you, I can't breathe."

"Derek", Garcia breathed as they kissed again.

"And why, Bees Knees", Garcia said walking towards the back garden door, "are we at Rossi's again?"

"Well, you know he loves a good party", Morgan said. He stopped close to the pink rose bush in full bloom. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of them together and then one of her by herself.

"What's with the pictures, Hon?" Garcia said, smelling the roses. He went to put his phone back in his pocket and it fell to the ground. Kneeling to pick it up he said, "I want to remember the moment you said yes."

"Derek?" Garcia looked down and Morgan was on knee in front of her. In his hand was a small velvet box containing the prettiest pink and white diamond ring.

"Penelope", Morgan started but didn't finish. Garcia dropped to her knees.

"Yes!" Garcia screamed and muffled laughter could be heard on the other side of the gate.

"But Baby I didn't ask you yet…"

"I'm sorry", she said, bouncing excitedly in front of him still on her knees.

"Penelope, you are my reason for living. The air I breathe is you, and I never want to be without you. Will you marry me, Baby Girl?"

Garcia stood up and dusted her skirt off. She put her finger to her lips and pretended to think.

"What are you doing?" Morgan said, getting to his feet.

"Weighing my options", Garcia said, with a mischievous smile.

"Woman…"

"Yes!" she screamed. Morgan hugged her tightly and after a sweet and tender kiss, he placed the ring on her finger.

They walked to the gate and open the door to the party screaming. "Congratulations!"

"Hotstuff..."


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the gate to the garden, Garcia and Morgan were bombarded by happy shouts and streamers flying at them. Hugs and kisses all around and Fran was in the midst, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I'm getting grandbabies!" she said, hugging Rossi and then Morgan and last Penelope, extending the hug for some time. "I'm glad it's you", she whispered in her ear. "You're perfect for him. You bring out the best in each other."

At those words, Garcia hugged her tighter, as tears welled up in eyes as well. "He means the world to me. Thank you, Fran".

They separated from the embrace. "There will be none of this 'Fran business'", Fran said. "I'm Mom."

"Mom", Garcia repeated.

"And I'm Dad, if you like", Rossi said, kissing Fran on the cheek. In all the excitement, no one noticed the 2 karat diamond sitting proudly on the finger of one Fran Morgan.

"Oh my word!" Garcia said, tugging on Morgan's arm.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan said, and then a look of shock went across his face as he saw hi mother's hand in front of his face. The shock lessened and a grin, wide as the sky appeared.

"You move fast, don't you Old Man?" He said, hugging his mother and then embracing Rossi.

"He's not **_that_** old", Fran said, kissing his cheek.

"Momma! TMI!" Morgan said, chuckling.

"I see where you get it from", Emily said, hugging both couples. "Congrats to both of you guys!"

As the girls stood around comparing rings and talking plans, Rossi pulled Morgan to the side.

"I have a proposition for you that might just work out best for all parties involved", Rossi said, steering Morgan toward the side.

"I'm listening", Morgan said.

"What do you say to sharing our special day? I mean we wouldn't have to every year, but cost wise, it might work out. For all intents and purposes, we will most likely have a similar if not the exact same guest list…"

"True."

"And we could hold it here", Rossi continued.

"That would be nice. Since this is where both of them were proposed to. I'm all for it, but I don't how Baby Girl will feel." Morgan looked over at his mother and Garcia in deep conversation.

"Something tells me Kitten will be all over this", Rossi said, placing his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "This is alright with you, I mean, your mother with me? Because if you have any reservations or anything…"

"Let me stop you right there. This, you and my mom thing, yeah, it took me by surprise. But I have not seen my mother this happy in a long time. And I know you. I've worked with you for years. I respect you. And", Morgan said with an evil smile, "I'm **_so_** much better at hand to hand combat." He pulled Rossi into a hug. "I know you love her. And I welcome you to our lives." A small tear glistened in Rossi's eye as he and Morgan released their hug.

"That warms my heart", Fran said coming up to them. "The men I love, loving each other."

" ** _Momma_** ", Morgan said teasingly.

"Sugar Cube, did they tell you the idea?" Garcia was practically bouncing with excitement.

Morgan chuckled at his bride to be. "Yes, and can you calm down?" he said laughing. "You're making me dizzy!"

"It's just so romantic and sweet! We get to share the day with your mom and Rossi!"

"OK, OK!" Morgan said, holding Garcia so she would stop bouncing. Excited as she was, she was getting him excited in a different way…

"What do you have in mind?" Morgan asked Rossi.

"Well it just so happens I have a old friend in the wedding business…"

*OK, y'all are the best! Thanks for the love. If you've been following previous stories, a character is about to make a return. More soon I promise!*


	7. Chapter 7

Six months later…

Garcia woke up alone in the bed. She did not like that feeling. Ever since she and Morgan had finally become a couple and gotten engaged, they hardly spent one night apart. She had even finagled her way into going on some of the over night trips just so that she could sleep in his arms.

Last night was rough.

Since they had since moved her things into the house they would share, and he moved out of his apartment, she stayed at JJ's and he stayed with Reid. Garcia pretended to be asleep when she heard little footsteps outside the door to the guest room. Henry crept in quietly and stood in front of Penelope and when she felt his little hand on her eyelid, she popped open her eyes and yelled, "Boo!"

Henry screamed and Will laughed as JJ sat straight up in the bed.

"Looks like Penelope is up", Will said laughing. "Probably scared poor Henry to death."

JJ chuckled, "Serves him right", she said. "But I'll go get him."

* * *

Morgan woke up in a cold sweat. He had had the most horrifying dream. He was walking down the aisle, ready to say I do, and when he leaned in to kiss Garcia and she lifted the veil, she was Medusa and her snake like hair started attacking him.

"You OK?" Reid said, running into the living room. "I heard screaming."

"Yeah I heard screaming last night, too", Morgan said wiping his brow and chuckling.

"Sorry", Kari said, blushing a bit, wearing one of Reid's shirts and her shorts. "What can I say? He excels at everything he does." She kissed Reid's cheek as she walked past him into the kitchen. He smacked her on her butt and she giggled.

"OK, you two are too cute", Morgan said, sticking out his tongue and making a face.

"Coffee?" Kari asked.

"Please", the boys said together.

"So what happened? You did scream", Reid said.

"I dreamt it was my wedding day and as I went to kiss Baby Girl, she turned into Medusa!"

"Oh, that's nothing. My mom said my dad was the Crypt Keeper and chased her around the room chopping off her limbs." Kari said.

"Are they still married?" Morgan asked, taking the steaming cup from Kari.

"35 years and counting. They waited to have me. My father's words: 'We were having too much fun. We didn't want you in an unstable environment.' Laughable. I still spent most of childhood on the road."

Morgan looked up and smiled. "The life of a band baby, huh?"

"You have no idea. I mean I love music, don't get me wrong, but my mom was still under contract, so she had one more tour to do before she could, as she likes to say, 'settle down to suburbia'." Kari laughed heartily. "We still traveled though. My mom still took me on the road to see shows with her old band mates, and Dad still got called in to play drums when someone couldn't. I never complained. The green room was fun, and when I got older, the stars were more so." She grabbed her coffee and Reid's and went to the sofa. "It's a good sign. She'll keep you on your toes."

"You love her", Reid said. "You're just nervous."

"I am." Morgan said. "And not that she won't show up or anything, but am I ready? Am I really husband material?"

"Of course you are, Silly", Kari said, sitting next to Morgan and punching him in the arm. Morgan said, 'ow", and punched her back, laughing. It was amazing how in such a short time, Kari had integrated herself into his life; all of their lives. She babysat for Emily and JJ, went shopping with Penelope for her dress and even asked Fran for advice. She was family and looking at the goofy look on Reid's face as he watched laughing, she'd be his wife soon.

"Remember, doubt is of the devil", she said, taking her coffee cup to the sink.

"Religion from "Ozzy's little sister?" Morgan said, laughing.

"And you know it!" Kari said, holding up her devil horns and sticking out her tongue. "My Love for God and my rock have nothing in common, but I know right from wrong. And you two are right."

"And so are we", Reid said, nuzzling her neck and hugging her close.

"Ugh", Morgan said mockingly. "I'm going to shower, Lovebirds."

"Take you time", Kari said, as Reid chased her into the bedroom giggling.

* * *

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of this", Rossi said as he and David Tutera shared a cups of tea at Rose's. "I know you wanted this to be a surprise for all of us, but can't I know a little something?"

"Not even my color scheme", David said with a smile. "This is such an honor for me. I've read every book."

"Because I autographed them and sent them", Rossi said, jokingly.

"Yes, but I never really _read_ them, until recently. You're good. And so is, um, what's her name, kinda you protégé…"

"You're thinking of Kari Summers", Rossi said. "She quoted from a few of my works. She's actually a good friend. More like a daughter now. She's dating one of my colleagues."

"Then she can't go wrong", David said. "I've seen your colleagues. From that handsome brooding Aaron Hotchner and the nerdy but still oh-so-fine Dr. Reid to the gorgeous hunk of chocolate that's marrying Penelope," David said, fanning himself. "Oh if only cloning were legal, Doll."

"You behave", Rossi said, laughing, as they finished up their tea and left.

* * *

The couples arrived at the garden at exactly 3pm. The limo's were instructed to park in the front, and let the men out first, then the wedding party and then the brides and their respective men walking them down the aisle.

"Well", Rossi said, as he and Morgan exited the limo. "Ready to become family?"

The two men embraced dearly. "We already are, Pops." 

*More tomorrow, hopefully! Thanks again for the love!*


	8. Chapter 8

The men stood at the back end of the garden at the altar, waiting for the brides to arrive. JJ and Hotch walked down and Reid and Desiree walked down to a beautiful classical sonata.

Fran stood at the back and the whole assembly rose. Softly, the band in the corner started to play "As Time Goes By", from Casablanca. Fran's dress was a creamy ivory color with lace and delicate flowers on the front and a long row and pearl buttons down the back into a short but flowing train.

As Fran took her place in front of Rossi, Penelope came to the back of the aisle and the crowd continued standing. Her dress was creamy white with a full skirt that reminded Morgan of a Christmas bell. The dress was accented with baby blue flowers and a satin over lay at the back over the moderate train. The band started a very slow classical piece as she walked down the aisle and then suddenly stopped. Morgan wipes his eyes and then looked at Penelope again. She winked and the opening strings of "Beautiful People" by Marlyn Manson began to play in a classical style. Morgan had to laugh. It wouldn't be his Baby Girl if she wasn't herself. Reid smiled and looked over at Kari. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw up her devil horns with a smile. He laughed and smiled inwardly. He felt so lucky. And luckily he was going to make her that way soon.

As Garcia stood in front of Morgan and Fran stood in front of Rossi, the minster made his way to the middle to perform the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered her today to join this man", he pointed to Rossi, "and, uh, this woman", he pointed to Fran, "together and this man", he pointed to Morgan, "and this woman", pointing to Penelope, "in holy matrimony." He wiped his brow in exaggeration. "Whew. That was a mouthful."

The audience awarded him with a small laugh and he continued. "I've been privileged enough to sit down and talk with both couples prior to this day and the love they share for each is tremendous. The selflessness I witnessed is why loves like theirs will last a lifetime."

Morgan and Penelope and Rossi and Fran looked at each and held hands.

"Because of the time frame, the couples have elected to have traditional vows said…"

"Ahem." Rossi said.

"Change of plans, David?" The minister said with a smile.

"Well, you know us", Rossi said. "Kitten, do you want to start?"

Penelope looked at Morgan and smiled brightly. "Derek. I didn't write anything down because I honestly don't know what to say." She turned to crowd. "Somebody write this down; I'm speechless!"

The audience laughed politely and she continued.

"For over a decade of my life I've loved you. My loved for you evolved, just like our relationship; without me even knowing. You started off as the object of affection, and then became my best friend and then the love of my life. I have no doubt our lives will be filled with happiness and sadness but that we'll see each other through just like we always do. You have my heart, Hotstuff. Now and forever more."

Morgan beamed.

"You know, for someone who was speechless, that was a lot", he said, laughing with the audience. "I think I always knew it was you. From the moment I met you, I knew you'd turn my world around. I'm a better man because of you and I strive to keep being better. Through the good and bad, I got you. It's you and me Mama, for now and until eternity."

Rossi waited his turn and faced Fran.

"I could write millions of words to fill up millions of books and sell them all and be rich for the rest of my days. But without you, I'd still be the poorest man in the world. You enrich my life and showed me how to really let go and love again. It's wasn't easy for me and you saw past my past and showed me a picture of a future I couldn't live without. I cherish you, my sweet Bella, and I always will."

"You better", Morgan said, just loud enough for the front rows to hear and chuckle at.

Fran wiped a tear from her eye. "David, you rescued me from a sadness I didn't even know had enveloped me. I felt compelled to be alone, to wonder if I even deserved to be loved again. You took your time to know my heart and won it, no holds barred. I love you, David Rossi and I will never let go of you or us."

The minister asked for the rings. "Repeat after me, all of you and you place the rings on your mate's fingers. With this ring, I thee wed. For better for worse, sickness and health, richer or poorer, forsaking all others until death do us part. Amen."

The wedding party repeated and placed the rings on the fingers an d joined the audience in saying, "amen".

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife and Man and Wife. You may kiss your brides, Gentlemen."

Rossi and Fran shared a tender kiss while Morgan and Penelope shared a much more intense kiss.

"Ahem", Rossi said.

"Sorry", Penelope said, wiping her lipstick off of Morgan's mouth with a giggle.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Penelope and Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. Francine and David Rossi!" The minster took a step back as both couples walked down the aisle, meeting congratulations and hugs form the audience.

* * *

As the reception got into full swing, Reid saw Kari in the corner of the garden sipping water and looking a little pained.

"Sweetie", Reid said whispering in her ear so she could hear him. "Are you OK?"

"I just feel a bit queasy is all", Kari said. "I'm thinking, too much cake?"

"Maybe. What are your symptoms?"

"My stomach is all flip-floppy and I feel like I have to constantly…" Kari ran from Reid quickly into the house and towards the nearest bathroom. Reid followed.

"Kari?" Reid said. JJ rushed over.

"Is she OK?"JJ said.

"I'm not sure", Reid said. "She said she was feeling queasy and then ran in here. I'm assuming to…" The vomit noises on the other side of the door confirmed his thoughts.

"That", he finished.

"Hey Reid, We're ready for your toast", Morgan said.

"Go", JJ said. "I got this."

As soon as Kari heard Reid's footsteps go away, she opened the door and yanked JJ inside.

"No, no, no, no", Kari kept repeating as she sat down on the floor, rocking herself back and forth.

"Kari, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"No, no, no, no", Kari kept repeating.

"Are you pregnant?" JJ asked in a whisper, sitting down on the toilet seat to face her.

"I, I don't know", Kari said. "We've been so careful, JJ. So careful."

"It's going t be OK", JJ said. Spencer loves kids, and you."

"But it's not supposed to happen like this", Kari said. "We're not married. Hell, we're not even living together. I have no idea where this is going." She looked at JJ's face.

"Oh no, it's not like that", Kari said. I know he loves me. And I love him. We've said that. But we've never really talked about this stuff. Kids, marriage, all of that. I have no idea where he stands on that."

"OK, let's not jump to conclusions", JJ said. "You should probably take the test first. Then let's move on from there. Right now, we'll just tell everyone you're not feeling the best. A stomach bug; you don't want to risk getting anyone else sick. We can stop by the pharmacy and get a test. I'll stay with you." She hugged Kari as she stood up. "You're not alone."

JJ looked to make sure the coast was clear and found Will.

"I'm going to take Kari home and then I'll be back. She's not feeling well and she doesn't want to make anyone else sick if she is." JJ said, grabbing her keys.

"Is that the story you want me to tell Spencer and circulate?" he said, smiling.

"For now, yes", JJ said. "We don't know for sure. How did you guess it?"

"She's been drinking ginger ale and water all night. This placing is flowing with alcohol and champagne and she opts out?"

"Good eye, Detective", she said kissing his cheek.

On the way to Kari's apartment, they stopped in and got two tests.

"Always good to have a backup", JJ said.

At Kari's apartment, JJ made tea, while Kari took the test.

"What are you going to do if you are", JJ said, sipping her tea as she and Kari waited for the timer to ding.

"Keep it, most definitely", Kari said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"You know Spencer would marry you in a heartbeat", JJ said as she heard keys jingling outside the door.

"But I wouldn't want…" Kari said, but stopped short when she saw Reid.

"Are you OK?" he said. "I was worried sick."

"JJ took good care of me", Kari said. "I'm fine." Just then the timer went off.

"Maybe I should go", JJ said.

"No, stay", Kari said. "I want you to be one of the first ones to know."

"Know what?" Reid said, as Kari disappeared around the corner. In a minute Kari came back.

"Negative", she said.

JJ hugged her tight. "Now I really am going to go. You guys need to talk."

JJ placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and left quietly out the door.

"Kari what's going on?"

"I need think we may need to talk, Spencer", she said, patting the seat next to her on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid sat down on the sofa next to Kari. His face was full of concern.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Sweetie", he said, taking her hand. Kari pulled her hand back.

"I'm not sure how to approach this", she said, standing up. She paced for a while and then stood up against the wall. Reid wanted to run to her, hug her; the look of sheer terror on her face was agonizing.

"Was that a pregnancy test you took?" Reid asked.

Kari nodded.

"And it was negative?"

Kari nodded again.

"And you're wondering when we're going to talk about _us_?" Reid said, standing up, and coming a bit closer to Kari. She looked so timid and scared. She reminded him of a baby bunny. He smiled, despite the situation.

"You think this is funny?" Kari asked, clearly hurt.

"Not at all", Reid said. "You just look so, timid. This isn't like you."

"I've never been here before", she said, sliding down to the floor. Then she jumped up quickly and ran for the bathroom. Reid followed her, holding her hair back while she vomited.

"Do you have another test?" he said, reaching for a towel out the linen closet to wet for her.

"JJ made me buy two. Just in case."

"Smart woman", Reid said, dabbing her face. "I think you should take the second one. Just in case it's a false negative."

"A double negative is a positive", she said.

"Yep, and we'll talk about us. Promise", he said, closing the door behind him. He reached in her breast pocket and pulled a ring out. He'd been carrying it around for weeks. He was hoping tonight at the reception would be the right time.

Reid paced the floor for exactly two minutes before Kari opened the door.

"Negative", she said, he head hung low.

"Alright, let's go then", Reid said, grabbing her purse and her keys. "Don't worry about clothes; you're staying with me tonight. I have a feeling neither of us is going to sleep until we get some answers."

"But where are we going", she said, as she took his hand that he offered.

"Emergency Clinic. I f you're not pregnant, something's wrong. And we need to know what."

* * *

Kari and Reid got to the hospital in record time. For it to be a Saturday night, it was surprisingly empty.

"Hi Kari, I'm Dr. Jones", the doctor said. "It seems we're having some stomach issues?"

"Yeah", Kari said. "I'm so nauseated and I keep vomiting. Nothing stays down."

"Kind of the obvious elephant in the room but, are you pregnant?" Dr. Jones said, getting his stethoscope.

"Took two tests tonight, both negative." Kari hung her head. Reid noticed her demeanor. 'That's the second time she hung her head', he thought. 'Did she wish it were positive?'

"I'm still not going to rule it out", he said. "Jenny will be in here shortly and take some blood. No worries", he said, patting her shoulder. "We'll cure what ails ya. Now let me listen to your stomach."

Kari lay back on the table and the doctor listened for a while. He moved his hand to the lower right side of Kari's stomach and gave a gentle push.

"Oww!" she said and sat straight up. The doctor sat her up.

"I need to take your temp." He placed the thermometer in her mouth and it beeped after 10 seconds.

"103.8. Hmm. One sec." He picked up the phone in his office and dialed the desk. "I need a gurney right away and tell the surgery team to prepare for an appendectomy."

"Spencer", Kari said, reaching for him.

"Dr. Jones?" Reid said.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to move fast. I'm not trying to alarm or scare you, but your symptoms are that of appendicitis. If it is, and I'm pretty sure it is, we need to operate. Now."

"Spencer", Kari said, holding on to him. "Spencer I'm scared."

"It's OK", he said. "I'm right here. It's routine. You can't have your appendix rupture, Hon."

The nurses came and wheeled Kari away to prep her for surgery. Reid sent a text to JJ and in 2 minutes his phone was blowing up from the whole team.

Reid went back to the waiting room and sighed when the emergency room doors opened and two brides, two grooms and the BAU walked through.

An officer came from behind the desk.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing the party.

"It's OK", Rossi said. "We're family."

"Good looking family", the officer said.

"I didn't think you guys were coming! I know the party is still going", Reid said.

"The party ended when JJ came back and said Kari wasn't feeling well. Then when JJ got the text from you, we just all came here", Morgan said. "How long has she been in surgery?"

"About an hour", Reid said. "I'm worried, guys."

Morgan sat down next to him with his arm around Reid's shoulder. "Don't worry man, she'll be just fine."

"Of course she will", Fran said. "She has to be", Fran said, leaning into Rossi.

Dr. Jones came out about an hour later. "Dr. Reid?"

"Here!" Reid said, standing up and trotting up to the doctor.

Dr. Jones pulled him aside. "Have you contacted her parents?"

"I sent them both messages. They're overseas at the moment in Germany, but replied that they were to be updated."

"Well, we got her back in the surgery quickly, but the rupture had started. Right now, she's heavily sedated and we're waiting to see. She bled a lot more than we thought and she needs blood. As her only representative here, we need you to sign to agree to the transfusion."

Reid swayed a little bit and Morgan ran straight to him.

"Reid, what is it?" Morgan said.

"She needs blood. I, I have to sign."

"Is it necessary?" Morgan asked Dr. Jones.

"I hate to be grim, but yes. Life or death."

"Sign it, Spencer", Morgan said, taking the clipboard from the doctor.

Spencer signed the form and Dr. Jones left with a loving pat on the shoulder.

Sitting in the waiting room, Reid waited another hour before Dr. Jones came back again.

"She improved fast", Dr. Jones said. "I have no doubt. **_She's going to make it, Dr. Reid._** "

"Can I go see her?" Spencer said, wiping his eyes.

"Absolutely", he said. "She's been asking for you."

Reid turned around and faced his family with hugs. He smiled brightly as he pulled the ring out of his breast pocket. He held it up to the light and as Penelope gasped in excitement, turned winked at them and ran for the door.

"Well about time", Rossi said, as the team headed back to the recovery room.

* * *

"Kari", Reid said softly, as he entered the room.

"Baby", Kari said, drowsily. "They cut me open."

"Yep. You're a Frankenstein now", he said, chuckling.

Kari laughed slightly. "Oww", she said.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Reid said.

"It's OK", Kari said, with a weak smile. "I'll be better in no time. So wanna talk about us now?"

"Now?" Reid said. He had since put the ring back in his pocket. He didn't want t over excite her. Hell, a joke just made her wince in pain.

"No time like the present", Kari said. "Besides, Doc says I ain't going now where for at least a day, so…"

"Are you up to it?" Reid said. "I don't want to wear you out."

"Never had a problem with that before", Kari said, with a grin.

"Oh you're a bad girl", Reid said, pulling up a chair. "The team's here, so let's make it quick, they want to see you too."

"OK", Kari said closing her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Honestly?" Reid said.

Kari gulped. "Yes. Honestly."

Reid fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the ring. Kari tried to sit up unsuccessfully, and Reid had to move her electronic bed to upright sitting position.

"What the hell?" Kari said. "How long have you had that?"

"Don't miss a beat, do you?" Reid said smiling. "I've had this for about 2 months now. I've been carrying it with me in my pocket for a couple of weeks. I, I wish I knew how to be totally romantic like Rossi or Morgan, but I seriously…to answer your question, forever, Kari. That's what I want from you. Forever."

Kari looked at the ring in Reid's hand and back to his face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I am."

"Then say it", Kari breathed emotionally. "Please. I need to hear you say it."

"Kari Marie Summers…"

"You did not just ay my whole name."

"Will you let me do this?" Spencer said, chuckling.

"Oh, right, sorry", Kari said, trying to sit up straighter and not wince in pain. The room door opened slightly and Kari's eyes went to the right just a bit to see Penelope give her a thumbs up. Reid didn't even hear the door open wider and the team stand in the doorway.

"Kari Marie Summers, I love you. I never want you to be in a place like this again, any where in the world for that matter without having my last name, with out being my wife. Please. Will you marry me?"

Trying to hold back tears that were flowing steadily, Kari yelled "yes!" as Reid put the ring on her finger. The whole squad in the door erupted in cheers, as Reid leaned in a kissed Kari sweetly.

"I love you, Spencer", Kari said, her face mere inches from his.

"I've always loved you", Spencer said. "And I always will."


	10. Bonus Chapter

_***Bonus chapter. don't worry, this little bit of background will very important a little later, and it's just a fun little chapter!***_

Kari stood outside the bookstore and paced for what seemed like eternity. She kept turning the ring Spencer gave her around and around on her finger. She was so nervous she was starting to get dizzy. No less than two months ago Spencer asked her to marry him. It had been so romantic, kneeling in front of her in the hospital room with her F.B.I family looking on. She felt overwhelmed and happy and terrified. Completely terrified. Spencer told her he didn't want a long engagement and today she was meeting him to decide on the hose they wanted. Kari was OK with commitment, but when it came to decisions...

A house. A large, non-refundable purchase. A forever purchase. Kari started hyperventilating again.

"I told you", Spencer said, walking up to Kari with Penelope. "She's hyperventilating again."

"Kari?" Penelope said, reaching out for her friend.

"Penny!" Kari said, enveloping her in a death grip hug. "Thank you for coming."

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Penelope said with concern. "You do want to get married, right? I mean you and Boy Wonder here are made for each other…"

"Not it's not that", Kari said. "I love Spen more than anything else in the world. I'm just…" Kari started to wheeze again.

"OK, head between your knees young lady", Reid said, smiling. "Penelope, she's not like you. Or most people for that matter. Putting down roots for a woman who's spent most of her life on the road, living out of tour buses, sleeping in hotels, this, this…"

"Is scary", Kari said, coming up for air. "Half outta my mind, Penny."

"That's why we're here", she said. "Mecca for writers. We're going to buy a whole lotta books, Hon."

"Books? This is going to help me pick and buy a house?" Kari said.

"It will", Penelope said.

"I don't believe you", Kari said.

"I'm having doubts myself", Reid said.

"O' ye of little faith. Trust me guys, You'll see." The three of them walked into Barbershon's Book store. The place had a nostalgic feel about. Rickety wooden book stacks taller than Reid lined the wall. You could smell the dust and mildew. Kari's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Crime section, please", she said, grabbing Penelope's hand and leading her to the back of the store. Reid was already lost in the 1st editions section.

"This one, and this one, and I need this one again because I wore the pages out, and this one…" Penelope just followed behind her with a hand held cart. Kari could shop small, and somehow you have to start small.

When the group finished, they brought the three carts full of books to the counter.

"Well, y'all had fun, huh?" The cashier said.

"Maybe we should put some back", Kari said, reaching for one of the carts.

"Nope, no you don't. You touch em' you buy em'", Penelope said.

"That'll be $345. 87."

Kari took out her amex card and bought the books. As they left with the bags to deposit the books in the car, Penelope told her the next stop.

"IKEA?" Kari said.

"Where are you going to put your new books? Hmm? You got room for them?" Penelope said laughing.

Searching for a book case, the trio spent most of the day in IKEA, picking out bookcases, which went with bedroom furniture that went with kitchen tables that went with dining rooms sets. Kari left feeling very satisfied.

"We picked out some nice stuff, you and me", she said, nudging Reid.

"Now last but not least", Penelope said, as they sat down to dinner. She pulled out her Ipad.

"Genius over here already sent me the links to the two house you guys have to chose from. "This one, or this one?" She said, flipping between the 1920's Craftsman, and the 1960's ranch.

Kari looked at Reid. "Craftsman."

"That's the one I wanted too!" Reid said, grabbing her hand. "How do you feel?"

Surprisingly OK," she said. She turned to Penelope. "Thank you so much."

"Aww, you're welcome Sweetie", she said pulling her into a hug. "Now, when are we planning the wedding?"

Kari's eyes got big as saucers and the subtle wheezing came back.

"Here we go again", Spencer said chuckling. "Waiter, hot tea, please!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Yum", Kari said in between bites. "I can't decide", she said, taking another bite of blue velvet cake.

"Me eeefer", Reid said, with a mouth full of cake. He gulped and swallowed. "I like the blue velvet and I like the strawberry marble."

"I like the blue velvet and the vanilla bean", Kari said sipping her water.

"So, since it seems like we both like the blue velvet…" Reid got on his knees and crawled toward Kari ready to kiss her when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, you little devil", Kari said, tapping Reid on his nose and getting off the floor. Reid groaned on the inside. She had lost a lot of weight from the surgery a few months earlier, but since she started getting gaining it back and getting fuller, he could barely keep his hands off of her.

"It's the Morgan's love", Kari said, stepping aside and letting Penelope and Derek inside. She gave a quick hug to Penelope.

"You're losing weight, Penny", Kari said.

"And you're starting to fill out again", Penelope said. "It looks so good on you!"

"Tell me about it", Reid said, hugging Morgan real quick. "What brings you guys by?"

"Well. We were at Rossi's and David was there and he said since you guys had to cancel you second tasting today…"Morgan said raising a platt.0er of cake in the air.

"Ooh yum, more cake!" Kari said, taking the platter from Morgan. Penelope laughed. "Want cake, Penny?"

"You know I do!" Penelope said, sitting on the sofa while Kari got comfortable on the floor.

"You guys got a fire started. Nice", Morgan said.

"Yeah, it's not even the middle of September, and it's starting to turn colder", Reid said, stoking it with the poker. "Plus, Kari loves it and well, I can't say no to her."

"Is that why you cancelled your tasting?" Morgan said chuckling, with one eyebrow raised.

Reid turned bright red. "Is it that obvious?"

"Man, you go have fun. She's a beautiful lady, and in love with you. Go ahead, Pretty Boy, do your thang!" Morgan said, clapping him on the back.

Kari held out her fingers. "Spencer. Taste this."

Reid ate the cake from Kari's fingers and lingered a bit on her tips. Kari giggled softly.

"What do you think?" Kari said. Spencer kneeled down in front of her.

"That nothing could ever taste as good as your fingers", he said.

"Aww", Penelope said, looking at the two of them.

"What flavor is that?" Reid said, scrunching his face up suddenly. "That's got a back fire kick to it!"

"It's called Mexican Cocoa."

Penelope laughed. "My mom used to make that all the time. It does have kick!"

Reid leaned in close to Kari. "I still like the blue velvet", he said leaning closer. "You have, a smudge, right over here…" Reid kissed Kari's bottom lip and when she wrapped her arms around him, Penelope started to sigh happily.

"Uh, Mama", Morgan said, when they didn't stop after the first kiss. "We may want to get going."

"I think you're right, Hotstuff", she said, getting up. They left quietly, smiling at the couple as they continued kissing on the floor and feeding each other cake.

"They are so freaking cute!" Penelope said as they closed the door.

* * *

David and Kari were sitting patiently at the round table after hours, waiting for Reid and the team to come back.

"I still can't believe this is happening", Kari said admiring her ring. "I'm marrying the man of my dreams!"

"Pretty excited, huh?" David said chuckling. "No more jitters? No more hyperventilating?"

"Not at all. In three days, I will be Mrs. Spencer Reid."

"More like 2 days and 18 hours", Spencer said, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek.

"Are you guys OK?" Kari said. The team looked like they had been through hell.

"Just really tired", Rossi said, sitting down.

"Well hopefully not too tired. We need to go over some last minute details and then we're all set."

"What's left?" Rossi said.

"Well. We've got the wedding planned. In your rumpus room, right?" David asked.

"Right", Rossi said. "And the reception is in the garden."

"Absolutely." David shuffled some papers. Now Kari, when are you parents arriving?"

Kari started to bite her bottom lip. "My parents?"

"Yes, Dear. Your parents, you know, your dad? I assume he's walking you down the aisle?" David said, not looking up.

Kari stayed very quiet. "Is that necessary?"

"Well, technically, no", David said, looking up. "What are you not telling us?"

"Kars", Spencer said.

"I spoke to my parents. They got asked to do a reunion tour. Last minute. It's a big deal. Very big. Huge even", Kari said.

"They're not coming?" Rossi said.

"I'm afraid not", she said with a small smile. "But they said they'd sent gifts and call as often as they could…"

"Not fair", Penelope said, grabbing Derek's hand. "Not fair at all."

"Baby Girl", Derek said. "She could do like you and Mom did. Just walk alone."

"But it's not the same", Penelope said.

"It's fine", Kari said. "I'm marrying Spencer. I don't need anything else. I can walk alone."

"Or", Rossi said. "You can walk with me."

"Really?" Kari said, her eyes shinning brightly with a few unshed tears.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kari jumped out of her chair and almost tackled Rossi in a hug.

"I'm going to take that as a yes", David said, laughing at the two. "OK, last question, Miss Missy", he said.

"Shoot", Kari said, wiping her eyes.

"What song are you walking to?" At this question everyone in the room groaned audibly with laughter.

"What am I missing?" David said.

"Well", Spencer said. "My fiancée here is a bit of a, shall we say, metal head?"

"Oh boy", David said. "Is she doing Beautiful People too?"

"Nah", Kari said smiling. "Manson is OK, but I'm more old school. I was thinking ACDC or Pink Floyd."

"Oh great", Spencer said. "My future wife is walking in to "Another Brick In The Wall."

Kari punched him lightly. "I didn't think you knew that song! Actually, I was thinking of going another direction."

"Do tell", David said. Kari took a piece a paper from her small notebook, wrote down a song title, folded it and sent it flying to David in a perfect airplane across the table.

"Really?" he said, opening the plane.

"Yep", Kari said.

"Then it shall be so."

"What?" Penelope said. "What song is it?"

"Nope", Kari said with a devious smile. "It's a secret."

"Even from me?" Spencer said with a fake pout.

"David, is that it?" Kari said, ignoring Spencer.

"Yep, we're done. Rossi's place 11 am, sharp."

"Good", Kari said standing up. She grabbed Spencer's hand and led him out the room.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. But it's a surprise, especially _for_ you."


	12. Chapter 12

At 11:15 am on October 30, the sun was shining brightly. There was a breeze that wasn't quite cold or warm, and the weatherman said the temp was going to be in the high 60's. Rossi's rumpus room was buzzing with activity. People were sitting in the beautiful rows of chairs, awaiting the beautiful bride to come down the long make shift aisle. The wedding party stood out in front of the foyer trying to calm a very upset Kari whiles she breathed into a bag.

"He's not going to show", Kari said, hyperventilating in the bag.

"He's going to show", JJ said, rubbing her back in circles. "Penelope, any luck?"

"It's going to straight to voicemail, Jayje", Penelope said.

"Where could he be?" Morgan said, pacing. "This is not like Reid. He's meticulous about everything."

"Well, he was until he met me!" Kari said, starting to cry. "I broke him!"

"No Honey", Rossi said, drying her eyes with a Kleenex. "You're the best thing that ever happened to him. Knowing Reid, there is a very good, but very elaborate explanation for this."

* * *

Five miles away, Spencer Reid sat behind the wheel of his car in bumper to bumper traffic. A semi-truck had jack-knifed in the middle of the interstate and he was about 50 ft behind it, surveying the scene. Ambulances, police and the fire department were on the scene, but it still made no headway in the dent of traffic. He closed his eyes and silently cursed. His phone charged and completely off was sitting on his desk next to the bed in their room. If anyone called, it'd go straight to voicemail.

Reid looked around the crowds of people now getting out of their cars. He was warm inside of his, and unfortunately there was nothing he could do…until he spotted a guy to his left. He looked like an accountant; glasses, suit and briefcase to boot. But what Reid was most excited about was the cell phone in his hand. Exciting the car, he ran over to the man, almost bumping in to him.

"Hey!" the man said, catching his balance.

"I'm sorry", Reid said. "I'm so sorry but I have a bit of an emergency."

"You look like you're going to get married", the man said. "Hey! Wait! _Are_ you going to get married?"

"I was", Reid said, exasperated. "This gridlock is holding me up and I'm…" Reid looked at his watch and grimaced. "I'm over a half hour late."

"Man that sucks", the man said. "Want to use my phone to at least let the bride know it's not your fault?"

"Can I?" Reid said, accepting the phone. Three rings later, Morgan answered the phone.

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"Morgan? It's Spencer!"

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

The man standing next to him tugged at his sleeve. "Look up, Dude."

Above the crowd the Channel Four helicopter buzzed around with a live camera feed.

"Morgan, get to a TV and take Kari with you. Turn to Channel Four."

Morgan grabbed Kari by the hand quickly and went into the den. The small wedding party followed and Morgan instructed Rossi to tune it to Channel Four

"Do you see me waving?" Reid said.

"I see you!" Morgan said. "Here talk to your girl. She's been worried sick. We all have."

"I'm sorry man, I really am", Reid said. Kari picked up the phone on put it on speaker.

"Um Spence, why are you on the freeway?" Kari said almost screaming.

"I'm so sorry love. I left my phone at home by mistake. A semi jack-knifed. I'm stuck." Reid choked up a bit. "I love you."

"I love you, too. It's OK, Spen. I was just so worried."

"I want to be with you so much. I don't know how long we're going to be." Reid got the attention of the man next to him. "What's your name man?" Reid asked.

"Jason. I'm Jason Trenton."

"Jason was kind enough to let me use his phone. I owe him."

"Spencer, put us on speaker", Kari said.

"OK, you're on speaker."

"One, two, three", Kari said. "Thanks Jason!" Everyone said together.

"Baby we may have to post pone", Reid said. Even without seeing her, he could tell her face had fallen.

"But I don't want to", Kari said.

"I guess you can tell me what song you were walking in on." Spencer looked over at Jason as he was getting his attention again. Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Kari, hold on I'm getting another call." Spencer put Kari on hold. "Hello?"

"Hi! This is Live From Channel Four with Arty in the Sky!" Spencer covered the receiver.

"The news is calling you", Reid said.

"Oh yeah, me and Arty go way back. Let me talk to him." Jason took the phone as the wedding party watched with bated breath as Spencer and the man talked to the helicopter.

"He's asking can you get your car to the shoulder?" Jason said.

"Absolutely!" Reid ran back to his car and maneuvered it easily onto the freeway's shoulder.

"OK, Arty said that he can helicopter you to your wedding in about 10 minutes if you wanna go."

Reid gave Jason a quick hug. "If you ever need anything, just call the BAU and ask for me!" The helicopter dropped altitude and descended a rope ladder. Reid hurriedly climbed aboard and the helicopter zoomed off.

Jason clicked back over. "Um, this is Jason. You fiancé is on his way!"

The wedding party cheered as Kari thanked Jason again and hung up.

Rossi hugged Kari. "Believe in Miracles, Sweetheart. They always happen."

* * *

*More coming soon*


	13. Chapter 13

About 15 minutes later, Rossi heard a helicopter hover gently and touch down in the field close to his home. The wedding party ran out into the front yard and watched as a frazzled Reid plummeted from the helicopter. Helicopter flying obviously did not agree with him. Morgan ran over to him.

"Keep Kari back", Reid yelled over the noise. "I don't want her to see me like this!"

Rossi ran over to the men, and waved back the girls.

"We'll meet you inside!" Rossi said, as the whirl of the helicopter died down.

The men were exiting the helicopter when Rossi felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi!" the man said excitedly. "I'm Arty in the Sky with Channel Four News!"

"I'm aware", Rossi said chuckling as he and Morgan helped Reid to get steady.

"We've been following this story since we saw him on the freeway with my friend Jason and we'd love to film the wedding live if possible!"

Reid looked up at Rossi. "If Kari's OK with it, then alright. I really owe them one."

Morgan sent a quick text to JJ to ask and got a reply in about 10 seconds.

"Kari says she fine with it, Pretty Boy."

"Me thinks I'm not so pretty", Reid said, bending over to throw up.

"Think we can edit that out?" Rossi asked.

"It's a done deal", Arty said. "Now, let's go get us a wedding!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, after they helped Reid clean up, and everyone was seated again, Rossi met Kari at the back of the room outside the door.

"You ready, Bellissima?" Rossi asked, taking her arm.

"As I'll ever be", Kari said.

"By the way, what song are we walking down to?" Rossi said.

At the end of the question, the doors opened and the cue was given. "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N Roses started playing.

"What a choice!" Rossi said, and then he paused. "This song is about his wife having a baby. Are you…?"

"We should probably start walking, Gramps", Kari said, winking. At that, Rossi smiled so brightly and continued to walk Kari down the aisle.

"She sure picked a rocker", Reid said, lighting up when he saw Kari.

"Pretty Boy", Morgan said. "You _do_ know what this song is about, right?"

"Should I?" Reid said.

Morgan clapped him on the back. "You'll know in a second." Kari walked up to him and the audience sat down.

"Did you like the song?" Kari said.

"It was nice", Reid said.

"Did you listen to the words?" Kari said.

The minister began his speech.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

"Wait", Reid said.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Morgan said, smiling.

"Sweet child O' Mine", Reid said.

"Ah, it took you long enough", his Diana Reid said.

"Am I missing something?" the minster said. One by one the audience gasped and awed.

Spencer grabbed Kari's face and kissed her deeply. Tears ran down her eyes and she hugged him tight.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the minister said. "You not supposed to kiss yet!"

"She's having his baby man!" Morgan said, cracking up as Spencer and Kari continued to kiss and hug.

"Are we positive?" Reid said.

"As positive as two tests and a blood test!" Kari said. "Are you happy?"

"Beyond words." Spencer said.

The minister smiled. "Now how am I supposed to compete with this?" he said, laughing.

"Do you Kari…"

"Yes! She said before he finished.

"OK, and do you Spencer…"

"You know I do!" he interrupted.

"Oh boy", he said as Spencer and Kari started kissing again. "OK guys, we gotta finish this."

Spencer and Kari disconnected form each other. They finished the vows and when the minister pronounced them, Arty in the Sky yelled "Whoo Hoo!"

* * *

The reception was in full swing when Penelope's phone started going off.

"What's up Mama?" Morgan said, handing her a drink.

"Reid and Kari's wedding just went viral!" she said. "It's on the news, social media, you name it!"

"Let me see!" Morgan said, taking her phone. "They're calling it the wedding of the century! Look they even got a shot of Reid stumbling out of the helicopter!"

The party continued on for hours. Around 9 pm, Kari was sitting with Reid, her head contentedly lying in his shoulder.

"How far along? I never really asked you", Reid said.

"Three weeks", Kari said. Suddenly the iPad on her lap started to ring and vibrate.

"Kari? Kari!" the voice yelled.

"Momma?!" Kari said, sitting straight up. The BAU team gathered around and Reid scooted closer.

"Hi Baby!" Mrs. Summers yelled back." Dad's here too!"

"Mom", Kari said. "You don't have to yell! I can hear you!"

"Honey you're yelling too", Reid said, laughing.

"Oh", Kari said smiling.

"Hi ya, Kiddo!" Mr. Summers said, coming into the picture. "Thanks for letting us see the wedding!"

"You saw?" Kari said.

"Yes! It was all over, that internet thing of yours. We even saw Spencer being carried away in the helicopter!"

"That must have been fun!" Mrs. Summers said.

"Oh yes, a blast", Spencer said sarcastically. Kari nudged him.

"We just wanted to call you Honey and tell you we are so proud of you! When we get back to the States, we're coming for a visit!" Mrs. Summers said.

"Try to not to be big as a house by then!" Mr. Summers said, laughing.

"Dad! You got the song!"

"I knew from the opening strings! That's my rock goddess!" He held up his devil horns and stuck his tongue out.

"I see where she gets it", Morgan said laughing.

"Who's all there?" Mrs. Summers said.

"It's…" Kari looked around and smiled. "It's my family, Momma. This is Reid's best friend Derek…"

"Hi guys!" Morgan said.

"His beautiful wife Penelope…"

"Hiya folks!" she said.

"My friend JJ and her husband Will and their son Henry!" They waved happily in the background.

"This is Emily and her husband Aaron and their sons Jack and Jakob!" They waved happily at the screen.

"And this is David Rossi and his wonderful wife Fran. They're... my you while you're not here." Kari looked up at Rossi and smiled.

"I want to thank you Sir", Mr. Summers said, choking up a bit. "I want to thank you for walking my baby girl down the aisle."

"Anytime", Rossi said, hugging Kari.

They talked a little while longer about the pregnancy and where they were going for the honeymoon when Kari's eyes started to droop.

"Spencer, get her to bed", Mr. Summers said.

"Daaad", Kari said, and the team started laughing.

"I meant to sleep, duh", he said laughing. "You're a about to pass out."

The team, Kari and Spencer said they're goodbyes as the cleaning crew started to move about.

Kari stood up and reached for Spencer's hand. "Care to take me home?" Kari said.

"Absolutely. Wait no, I can't. My car is still on the freeway."

"Well, then I guess we're spending the night", Kari said.

"Um, no can do, oh surrogate children of mine", Fran said. "You two kids need to be alone. Dave, can you drive them to their car?"

"Not a problem, Bella", David said, grabbing his keys.

"Actually", a voice said loudly behind Fran as she gasped loudly, "there is a bit of a problem."

One of the cleaners had stopped and had a gun pointed to the temple of Fran Rossi. The others huddled in a corner and tried to leave through the garden door.

"Please don't. I'm afraid none of you can leave." He looked around. Only Rossi, Fran, Reid, Kari were visible. All the rest of team had left.

"Why don't we all sit down", the man said. "Get comfortable. We're going to be here a while."

* * *

*Sorry for the cliff hanger, more coming!*


	14. Chapter 14

"What is it that you want?" Rossi said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"What I want?" The gunman asked. "Are you sure you don't know? I mean you're the one who caught me. You're the one who put me away. Surely, _you_ know what I want."

"Refresh my memory", Rossi said, stalling. "I'm getting old."

The gunman pushed Fran towards the chairs that Rossi, Reid and Kari were sitting in. She stumbled a bit but sat down next to Rossi.

"Dave, what's happening?" Fran said, crying.

"Bella, it will be OK, I promise."

"Oh I wouldn't promise her that", he said, waving the gun around. "This won't turn out like it did on April 7th, 2007."

"April 7th?" Rossi said. Then he smiled. "Kyle. Kyle Goldman."

"Kyle Goldman?" Reid said. "I know that name."

"So do I, Spence", Kari said. "It's not a coincidence him keeping us four. Fran I think is extra, but me and David, well we know him very well."

"But how?" Fran said.

The gunman raised his hand. "Oh, let me! Let me tell you how I was one of the most notorious rapists that ever lived! And he", Kyle said, pointing his gun at Rossi, "found me and stopped me. Rapist! Ha! I hate that word. I prefer the opportunist. I simply sought an opportunity to get what I wanted. I never even killed anyone. Well, not on purpose." He laughed maniacally. "But I guess I could get a taste for it."

Rossi heard the low beep of his front door opening while Kyle was deep in his monologue. He prayed whoever it was would stay hidden.

"Kyle", Rossi said, "this seems very elaborate for just trying to get back at me for an arrest. What are you really trying to pull here?"

"Always the smartest in the room, huh?" Kyle said. "Well, not today. Why don't we let Miss Summers answer that?"

"That's Mrs. Reid", Spencer said, trying to get up. Kari gently pushed him back down. He turned to Kari. "Kari?" Reid said.

"I did his interview when he was in the Penn", Kari said. "He kept telling me how pretty I was, and how I needed a 'real man' to show me what I was missing."

At those words, Reid got very red. Kari patted his knee.

"He couldn't touch me then", she said, turning to look at Kyle. "And he won't touch me now."

"Oh really?" Kyle said. "You seem so sure of yourself. Care to tell me why?"

"Look behind you, Dumb-ass", Kari said.

Kyle looked behind him and the group of workers that were huddled by the back entrance were gone.

"Where did they go?" Kyle said, getting angrier.

"Probably slipped out while you were doing you super villain monologue. They're long gone by now, probably called the police as soon as they were out of earshot." Kari smiled and sat back.

"You've always been a bit smug for my liking", Kyle said. "Perhaps I'll put a little red on that pretty white dress?"

"Don't think so, Chump", Morgan said, who had quietly crossed the lawn and let the barrel of his gun silently come to rest against the temple of Kyle's head. Kyle jumped a bit, and the gun in his hand went off. Reid grabbed Kari and got her to the ground. Fran went under the table with Kari. Fran held Kari's hand as they watched Morgan and Reid tackle Kyle to the ground and Rossi picked up his gun. The guys cuffed his hands with Morgan's cuffs and sat him in the chair.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Son, but how did you…" Rossi said.

"Me and Baby Girl never left. We were talking in the guest room and, well one thing led to another…"

"TMI Son", Rossi said, chuckling.

"I agree", Reid said. "But for once, I am so glad your libido is what it is."

"But I heard the front door", Rossi said.

"That was me", JJ said, coming in through the gate with Penelope. "I left my purse, of all things and when I peeked through the window in the kitchen and saw the people huddled in the corner, I knew something was wrong. So while Mr. "Let me tell you how smart I am" here was talking, I got them out through the back garden door."

"That's why I didn't see you!" Kari said. "Nice work, Agent."

"Thank you", JJ said, hugging Kari and then Fran.

"Are you guys alright?" Penelope asked.

"A little shaken, but OK", Fran said, going into Rossi's arms.

Hotch came through the back gate. "Everybody good?" he said. "The police are here."

JJ shrugged when Rossi looked over at Hotch. "Did you think I _wasn't_ going to call him?"

The officer came in and took Kyle away.

"This isn't over, Agent" Kyle said. "I get what I want _Mrs. Reid_ ", Kyle said over his shoulder.

"In you dreams, Scumbag!" Kari said, hugging Spencer close.

"So what happens now?" Fran said.

"Well, he's a three time loser, so…" Rossi said.

"Three time loser?" Fran said.

"That means this is his third offense", Kari said. "He's going away for life. No parole."

"Good", Fran said. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Fran kissed Kari's cheek and walked into the house.

"I'll go talk to her", Morgan said.

"No", Rossi said smiling and patting Morgan's back. "I think this one is for me."


	15. Chapter 15

Addendum:

I want to thank all my readers for going on this wonderful journey with me. I have read your notes, so this is what I'll do.

We're going to stop Be My Lady.

Two stories will emerge from it: Kari and Spencer's Adventures and Life with Baby Girl. (The titles may change. Who am I kidding? They will definitely change)

I'm not sure if I'm going to write them simultaneously, or one at a time, but I will write them.

You guys breath life into me. Thank you for the love. I truly mean it.


End file.
